


Deidara the Babysitter

by cazoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Especially fluff, Fanart, Fluff, I like, M/M, Short, TobiDei - Freeform, Unpopular pairing, bc im also lazy, but - Freeform, but ok, cus i cant write long, doodle at the end, i cant write, i love writing tobis speech, ik people ship itadei, lol, or sasodei, so too mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazoo/pseuds/cazoo
Summary: The Akatsuki are away, and leave Deidara to babysit.Tobi honest, I dont even know anymore.(sorry i can't make up a deidara pun, im not that skilled)





	

Deidara couldn’t believe that he was assigned this job.

No, it wasn’t like any job where he had to go out and kill people or something. That was easy. And he could do it artistically, with an explosion. 

This job was to babysit Tobi. 

“SENPAIIII!!” Tobi’s shouting suddenly interrupted Deidara’s pouting and he turned his head to his right. Tobi’s had gotten stuck on some invisible crevice on the wall.

“Seriously Tobi! This room literally has nothing in it! They locked us here and it’s been exactly 5 minutes, un” Deidara shouted back. The rest of the Akatsuki had gone out on some sort of secret mission, but decided that Tobi wouldn’t be allowed to go. They didn’t trust him by himself either, so they assigned Deidara to watch over him, much to the blonde’s protest. Kisame also thought it was a great idea to keep them confined in a room with nothing in it.

Deidara stayed put, while Tobi flailed about, and after what seemed like an eternity, Deidara reluctantly strutted over to where Tobi was. 

“Senpai had come to help Tobi! Tobi is thankful!” He grinned, or what Deidara was assumed was one under the thick orange mask. As he reached to help free Tobi’s robe, Tobi popped out, jumped right on top of Deidara.

“Tobi was actually free this whole time! He just thought it would be funny to jump on top of Deidara senpai,” Tobi admitted with a laugh.

“Fuck you, un,” Deidara muttered he did a some sort of awkward jump dance to try and shake Tobi off. 

“Senpai’s giving Tobi a piggyback ride!” Tobi cheered, causing Deidara to find strength out of his annoyance and toss Tobi off his back, pinning him against the wall.

He leaned in dangerously close and whispered in an angry voice, “Don’t you ever do that again. One more thing that annoys me and I won’t hesitate to beat the shit out of you, un.” Tobi reached up one hand and Deidara prepared himself to brutally murder Tobi. With one fluid movement, he slid the bottom half of his mask to the side and gave Deidara a peck on the lips. Deidara froze in surprise for just enough time so that Tobi slid out and under his arms. 

“Deidara-senpai hasn’t killed Tobi yet, so does that mean senpai enjoyed that?” Tobi teased, skipping around the room. Deidara’s face burned up red and turned his head towards Tobi, eyes lit up in fire with the intent to kill. He stomped over to Tobi, hands already creating a clay bomb. 

“Oh no, senpai is mad,” Tobi cried, running away. After cornering Tobi, Deidara smiled evilly. 

“Katsu!” He shouted, but the when the explosion cleared, there was no remains of Tobi to be found. 

“Are you looking for me senpai?” Deidara whipped his head around and Tobi stood behind him, halfway submerged in the ground.

“What!? You mean you could’ve strolled out of the dumbass room this whole time?!” Deidara said, about to erupt with anger. 

“Pretty much,” Tobi replied, pushing Deidara down after leaping out of the ground, “But, you see, Tobi chose to stay with you, senpai.” Deidara sighed in defeat underneath Tobi’s weight.

“Just so Deidara-senpai knows, Tobi only tops.” It took a second for Deidara to register what Tobi meant and in a flash, Deidara was threatening to murder Tobi again, and this time, he joined in with the laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> thanks for reading as always <3


End file.
